Time never can never destroy love
by supersoniku123
Summary: lets say Add and Eve knew each other in the past, eve and apples role were reversed, and every character had access to all of their classes. I think this will be interesting, very interesting. rated m for gore and swearing, not the other reason i know you were thinking of... pervs
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own elsword or any kog games in Fact.

Prologue part: 1

No P.o.v

"Hmm", Mummers a young, white haired man. "What is it?" said a short white haired female. "Just thinking of how long it has been since then" he says with a face laced with grimace.

Flashback.

"Add, Eve!" yelled a tall white haired women. "Coming" the two said in usion. After reaching the women, the white haired girl asked "yes Ms. Tracer (N/A: do I really have a choice for a last name…. no I don't)". "I need you two to come with me". "Why is that mom?", asked the boy. "Something came up and we need to leave, Add", she said referring to the young boy. "You too Eve", she said then referring to the girl. "Okay" said eve. The three were about to leave to where ever Ms. Tracer was taking them until the front door was busted straight down. They looked at the door (where it used to be at least) and saw a tall mercenary-like. He couldn't see them thanks to dust he kicked up when he kicked the door down, (hee.. he just screwed himself) so they were able to run through the back door, into the forest. "Mom, who was that tall man and why did he bust down the door?" Add asked whilst cowering and holding a shell-shocked Eve. "I don't know Add, but I know one thing" she stated. "What is that mom" Add asked. "Take eve and run" she said whilst handing the young boy a map. "Use that to find your uncle Glave, he is in nerva" she said. Ms. Tracer then gave both the children a final kiss on their heads', she turns around and runs back to the house to distract the mercenary. Add knowing there was no other choice, grabbed Eve by the hand and ran as fast as he could, even after hearing a loud "bang" he didn't stop.

Hi guys, if anyone is reading this. Here are a couple things to know

1st, eve and apple's position is switched. This Eve will be known as the little nasoid princess, the reason will be known later….

Another thing is that Add and Eve will be separated soon, but I'll let you guess who it happens.

Another, thing the characters will be combinations of each class they.

Last, thing Glave will be the main influence to Add's primary class, diabolic esper.

So R&amp;R thanks for reading (i am so stupid, i spelled glave's name wrong)


	2. Chapter 2

Some things must be stated. I will upload in bulk. There will little to no consistency in uploads.

Disclaimer: I don't own elsword.

Prologue part: 2

Add's P.O.V.

Eve and I were running, hands interlocked. I was leading the way, keeping a map in one and Eve's hand in the other. "I have so much running through my mind" I think. "As we were running I noticed Eve was lagging behind" I thought. "So I wanted to help her" is the only thing I could think. "I just didn't want to lose the last important thing to me" I thought. "Hey Eve, are you tired?" I asked. She just nodded, whilst swaying slightly. Then I got on one knee and gestured for her to get on my back. She took up the offer and got on my back. She soon drifted to sleep. I couldn't help but smile at this fact but, when I did this I noticed a large man searching for something, and that something was us. As if possessed by some unnatural force I ran faster than I ever have before. (N/A: "hmm pretty fast" said a humanoid hedgehog. "When did you get her sonic" I said. "You named your account after me." "True" I replied). I looked back and noticed, the mercenary was starting to look in my direction. "Dang" I thought. Luckily by the time he started chasing after me I was near nerva. So I started a final sprint. (N/A: I ran 5k I know how it feels when you see that goal you worked hard for). The mercenary was closing in. The only thing I could do was yell "Uncle Glave!" When it looked like it was all over I heard a deep yell "Reality breaker" (think of Diabolic Esper's ha paranoia but blue with a lot of henir crystals). The mercenary was ripped apart by the giant crack in space. "Add, why are you here?" uncle says with concern. I start to explain, trying my best not to cry at the memory of my mother's sacrifice. Even though, Uncle Glave wore a mask, you could easily tell the despair he has on his face (A/N: one hope fragment a day keeps the despair away). "Add I guess you two are staying with me from now on". "Thank you" is all I could say.

End

Well I been looking into the characters more and will soon decide a main class, if you're confused, its like 1 of the 3 paths will be the main class as in its skills are used the most and the other 2 will count as sub-classes. Lu/ciel will be in the story but not yet they'll come at the perfect time. Actually I would like your opinion on the classes I should use. So this is sonicku123 signing out.


End file.
